


Amizade Sem Limites

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Marotos, Remus - Freeform, amizade, desabafo, lily - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Remus e Lily são os únicos que estão estudando no salão comunal e, durante uma conversa, revelam todo o carinho que sentem um pelo outro.





	Amizade Sem Limites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoLupin (wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DracoLupin+%28wattpad%29).



> Oi!   
> Eu nunca escrevi nada sobre Remus e Lily e adorei a experiência.   
> Não é nenhum romance, só sobre amizade. Fanfic dedicada a DracoLupin (wattpad).   
> Espero que gostem. Bjs: D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Remus e Lily se encontravam sozinhos no salão comunal dos Gryffindor. Já passava da meia-noite e os únicos sons que se ouviam eram o do crepitar da lareira, que emanava uma luz bruxuleante em direção das paredes, fazendo sombras fantasmagóricos, e das penas raspando nos pergaminhos.

Os rostos de ambos estavam concentrados no relatório de DCAT que teriam que entregar na tarde do dia seguinte, sobre Dementors. Era um trabalho complexo, onde teriam de escrever o mais detalhadamente possível sobre essas criaturas, a aparência delas, suas formas de ataque, a melhor forma de um bruxo se defender, e quais as consequências do Beijo do Dementor. Na mesa retangular se encontravam vários livros abertos, pergaminhos limpos e alguns rabiscados, penas e um frasco de tinta. Também tinham um bule, duas xícaras de chocolate quente, com fumaça saindo de seus interiores e biscoitos de chocolate, que tinham ido buscar à cozinha.

Lily pousou a pena no frasco e pegou na xícara, soprando e bebendo um pouco do chocolate quente. Seu olhar se fixou na postura curvada de Remus, que lia um livro. Seu rosto tinha uma fina cicatriz, que percorria metade de seu rosto, resultado da ultima transformação. Remus, percebendo o olhar atento de Lily sobre si, sentiu seu corpo retesar. Levantou o olhar, fixando seus olhos cor de âmbar nos verdes esmeralda de sua amiga e viu seu rosto ruborizar de vergonha ao ser flagrada, desviando o olhar.

\- Algum problema? - Perguntou, incomodado e viu Lily mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela olhou para ele, com um brilho no olhar e perguntou:

\- Doeu muito? - Remus percebeu a tristeza impregnada em sua voz. Tocou em sua mais recente cicatriz, sentindo seus contornos, e respondeu, afastando a mão:

\- Não mais do que habitualmente. - Lily pousou a xícara com um baque surdo na mesa e, relutante, aproximou sua mão ao rosto dele. Remus ficou parado, esperando seus próximos movimentos, e sentiu Lily passando um dedo levemente pela cicatriz esbranquiçada. Estremeceu com o toque. Tirando seus pais, Madame Pomfrey e os Marotos, ninguém mais tinha tocado em suas cicatrizes. E nunca ninguém tinha tocado com o carinho que Lily transmitia.

\- Eu lamento tanto. - Ouviu a voz suave de Lily - Você não merece passar por todo esse sofrimento.

Olhou para os olhos preocupados de sua amiga e agradeceu:

\- Obrigado. - Lily era a única, de seus colegas, que o tratava como um ser humano e não um animal. Ela conseguia enxergar o melhor em cada pessoa, mesmo quando o próprio não conseguia. Sempre que estava com Lily, se distraía do mundo em redor. Sua condição era completamente esquecida e visualizava um futuro promissor à sua frente. Até se lembrar dos olhares de receio e desprezo de sues colegas, o tratando com um ser inferior, facilmente descartável, desprezado.

Quando ingressara em Hogwarts, Lily tinha sido a primeira pessoa a falar para ele. Mal a Seleção tinha terminado, tinha se virado para ele e, sem ligar à sua falta de receptividade e timidez, conversou sobre assuntos banais. Remus tinha, inicialmente, ficado retraído com a espontaneidade da ruiva, mas ela não tinha desistido e conversava com ele todos os dias, até lhe arrancar as primeiras palavras. A partir daí, a amizade deles tinha crescido. A convivência com os Marotos tinha sido natural. James e Sirius tinham percebido sua inteligência e o convidaram para seu grupo. Peter tinha sido o ultimo a entrar, depois de o terem livrado de uma luta com um grupo de Slytherins do terceiro ano, ficando todos grandes amigos.

Um dos problemas que teve no início foi de lhes mentir, dizendo todos os meses, antes das transformações, que ia visitar sua mãe doente. Eles não tinham acreditado em sua mentira e investigaram durante meses, descobrindo a verdade. Quando o confrontaram, Remus temeu perder a amizade deles mas, em vez disso, o apoiaram.

Sirius, James e Peter pesquisaram arduamente durante muito tempo, e se tornaram animargos ilegais por sua causa. Remus não tinha palavras para agradecer tal gesto de fraternidade. Eles eram inseparáveis e os amava como irmãos, mesmo quando Sirius contara a Snape como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador e o Slytherin ter visto sua forma lupina, contando seu terrível segredo a Hogwarts. Tinha ficado extremamente machucado com seu gesto e Siirius lhe pedira perdão, dizendo que era um babaca irresponsável. No início, tinha sido difícil perdoá-lo pois, se não tivesse sido James a arrancar um assustado Snape da frente de um lobisomem incontrolável, o teria assassinado, mas a amizade deles e o companheirismo tinham falado mais alto.

Quando a verdade sobre sua condição foi revelada, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene e os Marotos, tirando os professores, foram os únicos que o apoiaram. Era Lily que o ia visitar à enfermaria e lhe levava as matérias perdidas, era ela que o distraía com conversas quando ele estava triste. Mas nunca falaram sobre as transformações. Eles estavam quase sempre juntos, deixando James enciumado. Só quando Remus lhe garantira que ele e Lily não tinham mais nada além de uma amizade sincera, é que James relaxou e continuou com seu jeito maroto e brincalhão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com Lily colocando um pouco de chocolate quente em sua xícara. O rosto dela estava franzido de preocupação e ela pegou em alguns biscoitos, colocando em um pratinho. Colocou tudo à sua frente e mandou:

\- Coma. - Remus pegou em um biscoito e estava levando à boca, quando as palavras sussurradas de seus colegas ecoaram em sua mente. "Monstro" e "Aberração" eram as mais utilizadas. Com um gosto amargo na boca, pousou o biscoito e disse:

\- Eu sou uma aberração. Um monstro.

\- Não, não é. - Falou Lily, revoltada, tocando em sua mão e a apertando de leve, tentando confortá-lo – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa que teve azar na vida.

"Azar!" - Pensou Remus, rindo interiormente. Sua vida tinha sido destruída no momento em que Greyback o mordeu e e Lily dizia que tinha sido azar. Pensou um pouco e achou que talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez ele estivesse no sítio errado, à hora errada. Nunca saberia. Ele só sabia que nunca seria visto como uma pessoa pela sociedade bruxa. Nunca teria um emprego, não poderia constituir família, pois não queria que o preconceito recaísse sobre os que amava. Sua doença o impedia de ter uma vida normal. Ele não tinha nada. Um soluço escapou por seus lábios e, antes que pudesse abafar o som, sentiu os braços de Lily rodeando seu pescoço e o puxando em direção dela. Sentindo o calor de outro ser humano, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e se abraçou fortemente a ela. Lily acariciou os cabelos loiros de Remus, enquanto sussurrava palavras tranquilizadoras em seu ouvido. Ficaram muito tempo abraçados, os soluços de Remus ecoando pelo salão vazio. Só quando ele se acalmou, se afastaram e ele agradeceu fracamente:

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada. - Respondeu Lily, agarrando sua mão e lhe transmitindo apoio. Palavras não precisavam de ser ditas. Os gestos demonstravam tudo o que eles queriam dizer um ao outro, o conforto, a solidariedade. Ficaram os dois em um silêncio confortável, aproveitando o momento, quando Lily falou de repente:

\- Você é como um irmão para mim, Remus. E nada vai mudar isso. - O coração de Remus bateu mais forte com a revelação. Não tinha irmãos de sangue, mas os Marotos se tratavam como se fossem. Mas escutar as palavras de Lily lhe trouxe paz e sentiu um calor gostoso em seu peito. Lily o considerava um irmão.

\- E eu considero você uma irmã. - Falou Remus, sorrindo calorosamente. Lily sorriu de volta, emocionada, e se atirou a seus braços, quase derrubando as xícaras. Remus só teve tempo de abrir os braços, espantado com a reação da ruiva, e sentiu o abraço forte que ela lhe dava. O perfume floral que emanava inebriava seus sentidos, lhe transmitindo paz, e ele soube que poderia contar sempre com Lily.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado de ler a fic tanto quanto amei escrever.   
> Por favor, digam o que acharam nos comentários.   
> Estou ansiosa para saber vossas apreciações.   
> Bjs :D


End file.
